


That Poly Puzzle

by staringatademigod



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: A collection of my poly Barry Allen/Sebastian Smythe/Reader imagines from my tumblr: staringatademigodEnjoy! :)Comment please!





	1. Countin' One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian likes you AND Barry

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

“I’ve never been with a guy and girl before. At least, not at the same time.” Sebastian smirks, blazer dropping to the floor as he stalks towards the two of you. He grabs Barry by the neck, lips locking to lips hungrily. The speedster gasps, hesitantly wrapping his hands around Sebastian, copying his position. You moan quietly, biting your lip as the Warbler tilts his head, allowing for better access. 

Ever so slowly, you dip your hand in your dark washed skinny jeans, popping the three buttons at once. Sebastian pulls back, teeth still tugging on Barry’s lower lip. He winks, watching his doppelgänger’s eyes darken a shade. “Get over here.” he motions to you. You obey, hand gathering his striped tie and yanking him down to your height.

With a swipe of his tongue, your knees go weak, free hand finding his perfectly styled hair, tugging on it. Gasping, Sebastian’s hand flies behind him, cupping Barry’s balls. “Ohmygod, this is so hot…” the speedster huffs, dick hardening in his black jeans, precum soaking his boxers. Sebastian hums, swollen lips detaching from yours.

Barry’s hand hooks in Seb’s tie as yours rip his white button down. Sebastian smirks, feeling both sets of hands on his chest. “Your turn, hotties.” he muses, pulling your coffee colored sweater off your body before spinning, doing the same to Barry’s blue t-shirt. You press up against his back, hands traveling to his gray dress slacks. “Mmm… One, two, three, not only you and me… Got 180 degrees...and I’m caught in between…” he sings, finger splaying across Barry’s pecs.

“Nrg… Bas….” Barry squirms out of his jeans and boxers, watching Sebastian turn again, dick poking his ass. The Warbler gasps, pulling you into him, feeling the tip of Barry. Your lips find his and you lead them towards the bed, laying down, breasts face up. Sebastian braces himself, ass stretching, forearms propping himself up, fingers tangling in your hair. “Can you...ugh... babe, touch him.” the speedster pleads, forest green eyes watching you intensely, kneeling behind the other boy.

Grinning, you rake your nails down his pale back, leaving faint red streaks, making both of them moan. Sebastian carefully lines himself up with your pussy before pushing his dick in. Your breath hitches, head falling back against the pillow. “Sebastian…” you groan, grinding your hips with his while he moves. 

Heaving a breath, Sebastian hisses, feeling a dick inside him. “Fuck, yes! Give it to me….” he shouts, sucking his lip in between his teeth. Barry whines, hands creeping up the other boy’s chest, outlining the muscles. They rock at the same time, hitting your g-spot perfectly. Whimpering, you tug Sebastian’s light brown hair and he wheezes. “Oh, Y/N!” he pants, gropping your boobs.

Barry eyes your reaction; mouth open, fists full of Sebastian’s hair. Oh my god, this threesome is so hot. The speedster picks up his pace, dick twitching inside his doppelgänger. “I’m...fuck, Bas, Y/N/N… I can’t…” he moans into the Warbler’s shoulder, unable to keep his cum in. Sebastian gasps, mouth wide open, movements not stopping.

You groan, peering up at the two boys, knot forming more and more as Sebastian rocks back and forth. You feel his thrusts become uneven and clutch his neck. “Come on, Seb, cum for us.” you encourage, kissing him passionately. 

In less than a second, the both of you cum. Barry pants, arms still wrapped around Sebastian; hands tracing his chest. The Warbler sighs, head resting on your shoulder, dick still inside of you. “Fuck, I love you guys.” he admits, laughing breathlessly.

“We love you, too, Bas.” Barry hums, pecking the other boy’s shoulder.

“Very much.” you pipe in, kissing his forehead.


	2. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanna shake things up

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

“Sebastian, get your hands off my body.” Barry grumbles, continuing to scribble notes on the sheet of paper, ignoring the set of hands on his chest. The hands move down his chest, to his abdomen, fingering the burgundy flannel. “Sebastian!” he hisses again, seeing you bop around the kitchen in nothing but your underwear. “Why don’t you see Y/N?”

The Warbler frowns, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “But… think about it! Me...inside you…” he walks his fingers down Barry’s jeans. “And you...inside her… We need to switch things up…” he mumbles, smirking. “Right, Y/N/N?!” he calls out, standing up. Sebastian jumps when you’re suddenly behind him, licking stray frosting from the spoon. “Jesus, babe. We gotta get you like a bell.” he mutters, fingers clutching the back of an empty office chair, hip popped to the side.

You grin, pushing some of his growing chestnut locks off his forehead. Sebastian’s lime green eyes widen when you offer the spoon to him, mouth opening instantly. “I like his idea. We should switch.” you say innocently, watching your boyfriend’s lips slowly pull off the utensil. “Please?” you whine, rocking back and forth. After swallowing, Sebastian joins you in the long, drawn out ‘please’.

Two against one. Barry tosses the pen down, spinning to look at you two; his boyfriend and girlfriend. “Fine. Just give me a minute to… you know.” he stands up, zipping to the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of abandoned clothes.

A whistle escapes Sebastian and he stands up straight. “Gotta love our speedster, right, hot stuff?” he smirks, stripping off his (Barry’s) sweatpants, kicking them to the side. You hum in agreement, completely bypassing his lack of boxers. “Ah, sex, how I love thy...” he sighs, following you towards the couch.

You climb on it, positioning your back on the cushions, dropping your bra and panties as you wait for Barry. “You wanna order pizza after?” you ask; he nods, shrugging. The door whips open and Barry kneels in between your legs, completely naked. “Oh! Seb, we’re doing it now!” you giggle, feeling the speedster attack your neck with open mouth kisses.

“Okay, you go first, B.” Sebastian orders, moaning along with you when Barry pushes his dick in you. Your hands wrap around Barry’s thin neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He slowly rocks his hips in between your thighs, sneaking his tongue inside your mouth, tilting his head. “Okay, okay, I gotta do this right now.” the Warbler pants, pressing his chest to his boyfriend’s back. As the speedster thrusts into you, Sebastian slowly enters Barry, stopping when he hisses against your jaw. “You guys good?” he asks, hair dangling in front of his brightly.

Groaning, Barry slams back, taking Sebastian by surprise. “Move, Bas, I - You gotta move...please.” he begs, hands roaming your body, squeezing your hips. Biting your lip, you tilt your head back, grinding against Barry..

“Aye aye, captain.” Sebastian winks, blunt nails digging into the speedsters pale chest while he snaps his lower body. Skin slapping skin echoes through the house and Barry whimpers into your collarbone, feeling your walls around him. “God, you’re so tight, baby boy...you and princess…” he breathes, thrusting in his boyfriend, reaching for your hand. “Are you close, babe?”

Nodding, you cry out their names; Barry shouts, filling up the condom. Mouth ajar, you squeeze Sebastian’s hand. “Come for us, Seb.” you murmur, rubbing up against Barry. Sighing, Sebastian pounds into him, dick twitching before he completely lets go. Matching groans leave the two boys and the Warbler’s head drops in between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.

The three of you take a moment before Sebastian pulls out. Barry’s breath hitches and you peek up at him. “So, how was that?” you ask, seeing Sebastian’s long fingers in the speedster’s hair. “Was that okay?”

“My ass hurts.” Barry pouts, plopping next to his boyfriend; who laughs with you.


	3. Ugh, Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody enjoys colds

Sebastian shakes his head, right arm crossed around his torso, chestnut locks dangling in front of his eyes. “No way. Babe, I love Y/N as much as I love you, but I-” he presses the pads of his fingers to his thin striped blue shirt. “Can’t get sick. If you think I’m bad now, imagine me sick. Uh-uh. No can do, hottie.” he smirks, jumping when you cough; his black joggers sway against his legs as he turns to face the door.

With a loud sigh, Barry grips the wastebasket, bottle of medicine in his palm. “Can you at least grab a glass of water, Bas?” he pleads, red t-shirt rising above his stomach as he adjusts the basket under his armpit. Sebastian’s eyes shift to the little patch of skin showing. “Bas, water. Go, now.” the speedster orders, nodding to the kitchen. His boyfriend pouts, swaying his hips as he struts to the other room; hood of his shirt moving on his upper back.

Your eyes light up when your Barr enters the room, smiling softly. A loud cough racks through you and you whimper, clutching the pillow under your head. “Hey big Barr…” you sniffle, voice all nasiley and shit. “Mmm… my head hurts.” you mutter, pressing your nose into the fabric of the pillow case.

Picking up all the tissues with his speed, Barry places the wastebasket next to the bed, palm touching your forehead. He frowns, noticing that you’re burning up. “Shh, sweetheart. Bas is bringing up water so you can take meds. Then you can rest, alright?” he mumbles, gently kissing your forehead.

As if on cue, Sebastian walks in, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He hands his boyfriend the water, lime green eyes squinting at you. “Girl, you better not get me sick.” he mutters, tone showing more of his sassy side. You giggle, sitting up in bed and taking the medicine from Barry, nose scrunching. “But get better. I wanna make out with you…” he grumbles, peeking at his socks and wiggling his toes.

After gulping down the pills, you take a drink of water, grinning at your boys. Barry kisses your lips; perks of being a speedster, having an impeccable immune system. “Get some rest, Y/N. Bas and I are gonna be here ‘till you get better.” he whispers, pushing some of your hair off your face.

Scrunching your nose, you turn your head, breathing heavily. “Ahchoo!” you sneeze, trying your best to cover it with your arm. Sebastian grimaces, hopping backwards, lips twisted into a scowl, making you feel kinda guilty. “Sorry, Seb. I didn’t-” you yawn, shuffling underneath the covers. “I didn’t mean to…” you hum, slowly drifting off to sleep.

“I know, Y/N/N…” Sebastian sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. Suddenly, he feels a tickle in his upturned nose, inhaling. No, no, n- “AHCHOO!” he sneezes loudly, throwing himself off balance. Barry catches him just in time. “Now, I know what you’re thinking…” he raises a finger, coughing harshly.

The speedster rolls his grassy green eyes, scooping Sebastian in his arms, much to his boyfriend’s annoyance. Barry drops the Warbler in the bed beside you, chuckling at the whine he gets. “You two need rest.” he mumbles, pulling the fluffy covers over Sebastian, who pouts. “And if I see you out of bed, Mister…”


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time all of you slept together

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

Sex is something that normally happens in relationships. “I want a dick inside me.” Sebastian says nonchalantly, leg perched on his knee, flipping the page of the glossy magazine. You stop drinking, coughing at your boyfriend. “Specifically, I want Barry’s dick inside me.” he mutters in a bland tone, green eyes scanning the page before moving on. “I haven’t bottomed in god knows how long.”

Raising an eyebrow, you run your fingers through his kinda long sandy blond locks. “And where would I be? Or would it just be the two of you boys?” you question, elephant patterned sweatpants riding up your ankles; legs folded underneath you.

Sebastian turns the page, tight purple v-neck sitting on his toned stomach. “You’d be under me.” he simply states, as if it’s the most obvious answer. “I would top, but Barry isn’t ready for that yet.” he shrugs, puckering his lips, eyes wide. “Y/N/N, I need a dick inside me. Like, right now.” he slams the magazine shut, sighing dramatically.

Biting your lip, you move to straddle him, peering at him. Sebastian looks at you with a bored expression. “You don’t have a dick.” he frowns, watching you peel your tank top off, bra soon falling his lap. He picks it up with his index finger. “As… charming as this is, dollface, it’s not gonna solve my issue. Yes, I’m hard; yes, I wanna fuck you into oblivion. But I want a diiiiick.” he whines as you grind down on him.

“Hold on a sec, Seb. Barry is gonna be home in a minute.” you reassure, cupping his freckled cheek. He pouts, leaning forward and attacking your lips; his upper lip collides with your lower one, sucking on it slowly. You let your hands sneak under his thin shirt, fingers splaying out against his washboard abs. The Warbler groans, breathing getting heavy and black joggers rising above his groin. “Geez. You’re really horny…” you mutter, yanking his shirt off, pressing your chest to his.

The sound of the apartment door opening, causes Sebastian to moan, cock becoming rock hard just thinking - “Oh… Am I interrupting something?” Barry whispers, face a dark shade of red. Your boyfriend groans underneath you. “I can go. Give you guys priva-”

“No! I need the dick!” Sebastian yells, holding your thighs as he stands up. The speedster arches a thick eyebrow, unbuttoning his flannel. “We wanna have sex. I need your dick in me before I lose it. I’ll be in Y/N and you’ll be in me. Think of it as a puzzle.” he hums, swaying his hips while he carries you to the bedroom.

Barry gulps, leaving a trail of clothes behind him, following his boyfriend. Your back lands on the mattress and Sebastian fights to get his joggers off, climbing on top of you. “So… how...are you? Um… Bas...do I?” Barry breathes, kneeling behind the other man. Huffing, Sebastian opens the drawer, grabbing lube and condoms, throwing them at the scientist. “So… I put this on…?” he asks cautiously, popping the cap.

The both of you nod. Sebastian rolls a condom on, hearing his boyfriend pant, covering himself. “I’m all ready for you too.” he muses, hands grasping your boobs, making you moan. He smirks, lining himself up with your pussy before pushing himself in. “Fuck, princess, you’re so tight…” he hisses, brushing his chestnut locks out of his eyes. “B, please, I need it.” he begs, rocking his hips in a circular motion with yours.

Groaning, the speedster nods, biting his lip while he slides his dick into his boyfriend. One of his hands rests on Sebastian’s chest, when the other cups his slender hip. Sebastian’s breath hitches and he stops thrusting in you for a moment, adjusting to this new feeling. “Okay, we’re both gonna move in sync.” Barry whispers, winking at you. “Three, two, one.”

“You pull back first, not the ot- jesus christ.” Sebastian rolls his eyes, hand traveling to your clit, rubbing it with his thumb. “Just do it like -” He snaps his hips backwards, ass pressed against Barry, earning a throaty moan. “And then -” He thrusts forward, hitting your g-spot perfectly; you cry out, hips meeting with his.

The two boys rock together and you pant, tugging Sebastian’s hair. He smirks, feeling Barry leave open mouthed kisses on his shoulder. “Seb… Barr… I’m -” you shout, orgasm hitting you like a bus. Sebastian hisses, your walls clenching around him, and he rides you, bucking his hips back and forth.

Barry pants, hair clinging to his forehead, bare chest against his boyfriend’s back. “I am too. Ugh, Bas…s-should I p-pull?” Sebastian shakes his head. “W-what?” he furrows his eyebrows, “B-but, I- I’m almost…”

“Just cum, Barry!’ you groan, looking up at your two boyfriends. With a gasp, Barry empties himself, making Sebastian moan, filling up the condom. You breathe heavy, head pressed against the pillow. Slowly, ironically, the speedster pulls out of the Warbler, whimpering. Sebastian hisses, ass sore and raw; he removes himself from you, taking the condom off. “How was that?” you giggle, watching the both of them lay down on either side of you.

A smile stretches across Barry’s face, arms wrapping around you. “Bas and you are amazing. I’m glad we did that finally…” he admits, blushing.

Sebastian puts his arms over Barry’s, nuzzling his face in your neck. “I’m satisfied. I needed that.”


	5. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed doesn't feel right without the three of you in it.

It’s cold. It’s cold and Sebastian doesn’t like it one bit. His eyelids flutter open, bright orbs peering around the room. Something isn’t right. Carefully, he untangles his lanky arms from your waist, kissing your forehead. His black opaque boxer briefs scrunch around his thighs when he scoots to the edge, stretching his arms above his head, loose white ‘Cali’ tank top with a sunset flowing around his torso.

Light from underneath the bathroom door catches his eye and he pads towards it, wrapping his hand on the knob. He easily slips in, rubbing his eye with his fist, sandy brown locks jostled from sleep. “Bas, go back to sleep. I have to leave...for...work- ow.” Barry flinches, trying not to cut himself while shaving his scruff.

With a long sigh, Sebastian hops onto the counter, fingers curling around the edge. He takes a moment to appreciate one of his loves; Barry only has his undershirt on, blue skinny jeans hugging his hips like they were made just for him, shaving cream dotted on his upper lip. “I can’t sleep without you and Y/N, B.” he shrugs, eyes darting to the exit when the door opens. “Hey girl.” he says softly, watching you enter.

A little yawn comes from you. Shivering, you wrap your arms around your torso, pulling your Harry Potter t-shirt down to your black panties. “It got cold. No me gusta.” you hum, climbing on Sebastian’s lap. He wraps his arms with yours, swinging his hairy legs back and forth. “Barr, do you have to go?” you pout, knowing your boyfriend is doing the same thing behind you.

Wiping his face clean, Barry maneuvers himself so he’s standing in front of you. His mouth makes a small popping noise and he cups your cheek with his right hand, doing the same to Sebastian. “I’ll be fast, okay? Just one crime scene, then I’ll be home.” Both of you stay silent. “Alright?” the speedster presses, eyeing the two of you.

“Fine.” you huff.

“Can you get food on your way back?” the Warbler muses, chin resting on your shoulder. Barry cocks an eyebrow, laughing faintly. “What? I want food, sue me.” he defends, scowling.

Shaking his head, Barry pecks your lips, then Sebastian’s, before speeding the rest of his clothes on. “Love you, sweetheart. Love you, Bas.” he mutters, grinning when you guys say it back. It’s the little things that count. He flashes out, leaving the two of you on the bathroom counter.

You crane your neck, peeking behind you. “Do you wanna take a shower, Seb?” you ask, wrapping your legs with his. “Then we can make waffles and watch trashy reality TV.” you grin, brushing his bangs from his hazel eyes.

A smirk appears on his lips and he kisses the side of your head, sighing happily while getting down from the counter. “Girl, you know me so well. I love you, babe.” he mumbles, walking to the shower with you. “Can I use your shampoo? That shit smells fantastic.”


	6. Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of what mornings are like between the three.

“Get… your fat ass...off of me.” Sebastian mutters to your boyfriend, cracking an eyelid open. The sun sneaks through the curtains, creating a silhouette on the speedster. Groaning, Barry rolls out of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Both you and Sebastian scramble to the edge, eyes blown wide. “Didn’t mean like that, B.” he frowns, making you giggle.

Sitting up, Barry rubs his head, smiling bashfully. Half of the bedsheets are pooled around his waist, hiding part of his red boxer briefs. “Well… now that we’re up… breakfast?” he shrugs, propping himself up with one of his hands. His abs fold in on themselves as he stands up, stretching his back muscles.

The both of you watch the scene, nodding at each other proudly. Hot ass boyfriend. You hop out of bed, shaking your black t-shirt to your thighs, hands outstretched. Sebastian groans, falling limp on the edge, hair touching the floor. “Come on, Seb.” you laugh, throwing his white pullover hoodie with a diamond at him. “I’ll make cinnamon rolls…” you offer, smiling when he fumbles out of bed.

Pulling his hoodie over his head, Sebastian follows you and Barry through the hallway. “Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like…” he sings, doing a little dance with his hands. Barry shakes his head, entering the kitchen, tugging his boxers down his thighs. You giggle, taking out the cinnamon rolls, hearing Seb hop onto the counter. “Guess what? It’s showtime, showtime!” he smirks, playing with the black strings of his hoodie.

Barry rolls his eyes, fishing the coffee pot from underneath the sink, dancing around you. Laughing, you start placing the rolls on the sheet. “You, Mister, need to do something.” you point at Sebastian, bringing the tin sheet over to him. “Help me put the cinnamon rolls on.” you grin, handing him a roll.

Pouting, the Warbler does what you ask, shaking his shoulders to a song in his head. You lean on the counter, filling up the sheet. “You two are so adorable.” Barry sighs over the sound of the coffee maker. “I love my boyfriend and girlfriend.” he mumbles to himself, watching the coffee spill into the pot. Liquid gold.

“I don’t wanna live...forever.” Sebastian sings, voice high, eyes screwed shut, snapping his fingers. “Cuz I know I’d be livin’ in pain…” he shimmies his shoulders, making you giggle. “Oh! Girl, I forgot to tell you, you’re beautiful.” he winks, pecking your cheek as you pass by. “And you too, B. You’re beautiful.” he teases, slapping the speedster’s ass, getting a glare.

You hum, sliding the sheet into the oven before turning to Barry. “Beautiful, beautiful man.” you praise, kissing his lips. He grins, rubbing his nose against yours, reaching for mugs. Sebastian starts singing loudly, meaning he wants attention. Walking over, you grab his cheeks, watching his eyelids flutter open. “You are very beautiful too.” you peck his nose, making it scrunch.

Barry hugs you from behind, grabbing Sebastian’s hands; his hoodie moves. “I love mornings with you two.”


	7. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriends interrupt your bath, you don't really mind

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

“Hot damn!” Sebastian smirks, leaning against the door frame, arms and ankles crossed. He moves his shoulders, tongue flicking over his teeth, eyes taking in every part of your naked body. “Is this a goddess I see before me?” he chuckles, bright blue v-neck scrunching underneath a hand. “Our girlfriend’s a goddess, B.” Sebastian mutters behind him; Barry nods, mouth open.

Biting your lip, you stand up, water droplets racing down the bumps of your breasts, to your stomach, dipping in between your thighs. “I’m going to ignore that you kinda recited MacBeth, because, damn!” Barry whispers, ripping off his tank top. You bush, stepping out of the tub, catching your tongue between your teeth, winking.

A low moan escapes Sebastian and he glances at the speedster, uncrossing his ankles to move forward. He unzips his black skinny jeans, kicking them off in a hurry, frowning when he sees that Barry is already naked. “Are you ready yet?” you tease, grinning seductively. Barry zips behind you, grabbing your boobs in his hands, nipping at your neck. “Seb?” you moan, curling your index finger in the ‘come here’ motion; other hand reaching up to the scientists hair.

Licking his lips, shirt tossed to the floor, chest exposed, the Warbler stalks towards you. His lime green eyes darken a shade significantly, pupils blown wide with lust. Slowly, Sebastian places his long fingers against your stomach, batting his eyelashes at you and Barry. “I’m gonna finger you, princess, and, B, you know what to do.” he winks, hands running over your thighs, to your pussy. “Mmm… only done this a few times.”

You gasp at the feeling of the speedster’s dick slide into your body, panting, trying to adjust. “You okay, baby?” Barry murmurs against your neck, chest propping up your back. Nodding, you tangle your hand in Sebastian’s thick locks. “Bas, your turn.” Barry muses, groping your breasts as he thrusts his hips forward.

At the sound of your blissful moan, the Warbler plunges his digits into you, giving you no time to recoup before pumping. “Jesus christ, girl, I’m not even this tight.” he grumbles, scissoring you; you gasp, grinding your hips against his fingers. Barry pants, dick vibrating inside you, a fair warning that he’s getting close. “Do you like this, princess? Maybe next time we can change positions.” he offers, blowing his milk chocolate hair from his eyes, shifting on his knees, curling his middle finger, thumb pressed to your clit.

“Barr… Seb… I can’t take this… Ugh!” you shout, pulling Barry’s short hair as your orgasm arrives. The speedster grunts a string of profanities when he cums, snapping his hips with yours. Through the steam, you see Sebastian put his fingers in his mouth, humming, getting off the floor to go to the mirror. “Damn, that was hot!” you pant, feeling Barry nod against your skin.

Wiping the fog off the mirror, Sebastian smirks, winking at the two of you. “It was steamy.”


	8. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reason for protected sex

Sebastian wiggles his socked toed in front of the speedster’s face, blocking the view of the book. “Pay attention to me, god damn it!” he whines, pouting when Barry finally peers at him, glaring. The bathroom door gets his attention and he twists his torso, black pullover hoodie with a rainbow smiley face scrunching, raising his iced tea to his lips. “Hey girly.” he grins around the straw.

Bashfully, you tug on the edge of your Super Mario red sweatshirt, stopping in front of your boyfriends. Barry closes the book, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Guys… I think I'm pregnant.” you mumble, cringing in on yourself. Barry's brilliant green eyes widen comically, book dropping to the. 

Iced tea covers the side of Barry's face, dripping into his olive Henley as Sebastian coughs harshly. Clutching the glass to his chest, he looks up at you. “Pregnant?!” Sebastian squeaks, rising from the couch, striped navy boxers hanging tightly to his thighs. “Oh my god, we made a baby, B.” he deadpans, hitting his boyfriend with the back of his hand. “This is awesome. I can teach them to be an asshole from the start.” he nods, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hang on, hang on.” Barry interrupts your giggles, waving his hands, ignoring the way you two frown. “We-” he gestures to himself and you. “Used a condom.” he arches an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “The only person not protected was Sebastian.” The Warbler smirks behind the straw. “But he was in me, so…” Barry trails off. 

Frowning, you shrug, eyes darting between the two of them. “Well I missed my period!” you defend, scoffing when Sebastian sticks his fingers in his ears, muttering ‘lalala’. Barry sighs, rolling his eyes. “Seb, this is serious!” you scold, grabbing hand (the one without the drink.

Sebastian scowls, scratching his leg with his foot. “I know that, Y/N. But you know I hate that word.” he bites, pulling his black hoodie down. “Anyway, if you are pregnant, I wouldn't mind. I've always wanted to be that kinda daddy…” Barry blushes, covering his face with his hands. You laugh, cheeks tinged red. “What about you, B?”

Rubbing his neck, Barry gazes at his girlfriend, turning to his boyfriend, gray joggers dangling from his thin hips. “I think… it would be nice to have a baby around the house…” he grins, wrapping his arm around you; Sebastian hums happily into the straw, shaking his ass while heading to the kitchen.

*TIME SKIP*

“Boys, I was wrong! I need you to run to the store!” you yell from the bathroom. 

Your two boyfriends look at each other. “Well, I'm not the speedster in this relationship, am I?” Sebastian smiles at Barry, who sighs, getting up. “Thanks, B. Love you.” he muses, peering back at his magazine. 

“Seb, I'm using your wipes!” you shout, grabbing the pack. 

His eyes widen, slamming his magazine shut. “No! I need those, babe!”


	9. Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get jealous, they get jealous, you know?

At least Barry and Sebastian agreed on one thing; they did not want to go bra shopping with you while at the mall. So, knowing Barry’s enormous appetite, you suggest they go to the food court. That was good enough for them. You smile, flicking through the racks of bras, shirt dipped low at your back. It’s nice shopping for yourself.

Meanwhile, your two boyfriends have a blast at Froyo World. With the big pink cup in his palm, Barry pulls the lever to the cake batter flavor before moving onto the next. “Hey, hey, babe, watch…” Sebastian whispers, taking off his black snapback, sticking his head underneath the cookies ‘n cream flavor and yanking the level. The frozen yogurt falls into his mouth and Barry sighs, shoving him over. “Rude.” he mutters, licking his chin, placing the snapback backwards on his sandy blond locks.

Barry rolls his eyes, pulling out his wallet from his blue skinny jeans, dark blue sweater sleeves at his elbows. “Just put the cup on the... thing!” he points to the scale. Sebastian frowns, dropping his froyo on the scale, crossing his arms over his bright red ‘censored’ t-shirt. “Thanks. Y/N’s probably...almost ready.” the speedster shrugs, paying the cashier. “So, we get this -” he holds up the two cups, “And wait for her.”

With a dramatic sigh, Sebastian grabs a spoon, black and tan Vans padding after Barry’s converse. Spooning the froyo, he and his boyfriend walk to the store, making little side comments about random things. His green eyes narrow, nose pressed to the glass window. “You see that, B?” he scoffs, spoon pointing at you.

Cupping one of his hands to the glass, the speedster squints, seeing you talk to a girl. You giggle, nodding at her. “Girls… talking?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows as his fingers wrap around the handle of the spoon, digging at the frozen treat.

“I know a lesbian when I see one, B.” Sebastian simply says, tan jeans scrunching when he stands up straight. Choking on the froyo, Barry squeaks out a ‘what’, turning to the boy. “Call it my gaydar…” he hums, squinting at the woman with you. “That’s our girl, B!” the Warbler shouts, whacking Barry. “She can’t do that; she can’t hit on Y/N! That’s my job!” he fumes, stomping into the store.

Barry races after him, mindful not to use his speed; apologizing when he knocks into people. “Bas!” he hisses, cheeks red in embarrassment.

You raise an eyebrow when Sebastian kisses your cheek. He wraps his pale arms around your waist, pulling you close to his chest. “Hey Seb?” you chuckle, waving your hand in confusion.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian, Y/N’s boyfr- Well, one of Y/N’s boyfriends.” he bites, grabbing Barry’s hand. You blush, sucking your lower lip in between your teeth. The girl smirks, raising her arms in surrender, backing up. “That’s what I thought…” he grumbles, pressing his nose into your neck.

Looking at the speedster, you giggle, taking some of his froyo as he kisses your head. “Oh, you get so jealous…” you muse, scrunching your nose as you swallow.

Huffing, Barry shifts on his converse. “‘Cuz you’re our girlfriend…”


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go gift shopping

The gray striped cardigan Sebastian has on flutters around his white and baby blue ‘I don’t care anymore’ tank top as he holds something up. Barry frowns, resting his arms on the silver bar above the clothing. “No, we can’t get her that, Bas.” he huffs, pulling his red sweater down. The Warbler pouts, sneaking one last look at the sexy lingerie before hanging it back up. “We need to get her something...nice.” he grins.

“We’re not getting her that stupid stuffed volcano that says ‘I lava you’ on it.” Sebastian bites, staring at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. With a collective sigh, the two boys press on, walking through the aisles. “You know, that offer is still up for grabs. All we need is two bows and-” he catches his tongue in between his teeth as he snaps his hands down to his groin area.

A blush darkens on Barry’s face and he quickly swats at his boyfriend’s hands. “Do you not have a filter? Like, at all?!” he hisses, walking out of the store. “We need to get Y/N something special; something to say we love her…” he mumbles, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. 

Frowning, Sebastian peers into a few shops. “What doesn’t say ‘we love you’ like our dicks?” he asks nonchalantly, stomping down the mall stairs. Barry glares at him, setting his jaw. “Kidding, kidding.” he mutters, turning his head to the side. There’s one rule in their relationship; nobody jokes about another. “Ooo, boi!” the Warbler stops dead in his tracks.

“If you make another joke about your dick, I’m leaving…” Barry grumbles, converse padding into the jewelry store. “Oh… I get it…” he smirks, green eyes scanning the rings and other accessories. “I knew college was doing something to you. Smart, babe… Why didn’t I think of this?!” he laughs, bending down.

With his face inches from the glass, Sebastian flashes his famous smirk, tapping. “We should get this one for girly…” Barry hums, agreeing. Standing up, he pulls up his ripped jeans, calling over the person. “My boyfriend and I would like that one. Right there.” he points, watching the clerk take it out. “B, give me your wallet.” he deadpans, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Scoffing, Barry blinks at his boyfriend. “What do you say?” he asks, flapping his wallet. “What if I wanted to buy i-”

“Boi. Give me the wallet.” Sebastian grunts, tugging on the brown leather, face scrunched in concentration. “Hold on one minute.” he says politely to the clerk before gritting his teeth. “Barry!” he shouts, cursing his boyfriend’s meta human strength.

*TIME SKIP*

The flames extinguish on the cake when you blow, clapping happy. Barry grins, peering at Sebastian. “Okay, here’s your present, baby.” he muses, sliding the gift to you. “I payed for it, by the way….” the speedster says under his breath, flinching at the kick his foot gets. “Ow! Bas picked it out though…”

Rolling your eyes, you tear the paper off, snapping the pearly white box open. Inside, there’s a necklace with a little star diamond. “Oh my god…guys…” you whisper, gazing up at the two. “It’s beautiful, I love it…” you hum, blinking back waterworks.

“Happy birthday, lil lady.” Sebastian winks, “I had another great idea too, but B…..”


	11. Lots of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thinks it's better if it was just you and Barry

WARNING: Angst

“Okay, actually watch this time, Joe… I mean, West? Sir? Detective? Sir Detective? God?” Sebastian sighs, arms spread out across the table, gray Hollister pullover hoodie scrunched at his elbows. You rest a hand on your thigh. “So, this -” he holds up a sugar packet, “Is me. ‘Cuz I’m sweet. And this-” he gestures to the pepper and salt, “Is Barry and Y/N. Following so far?” Joe nods, arms crossed. “So, Barry and I are gay for each other.” he explains, pushing the sugar packet and pepper shaker together. “But wait, we’re also straight for Y/N!” he grins, bringing the salt to the middle. “So, it's like a little triangle.” 

Raising an eyebrow, the detective peers at his foster son, frowning. “But why are you even in the picture? As far as I'm concerned, Barry and Y/N were perfectly fine before you came along…” Joe grumbles, shifting in his seat. 

“Joe!” Barry screams, looking at him with wide eyes. Peeking at your boyfriends, your mouth hangs open, astonished that Joe just said that. 

Sebastian stands up in a hurry, fists clenched at his sides. “Look, we love each other. We all fall asleep in one bed, we all wake up together, we… When Y/N and Barry go to work, I stay home, taking college classes online and when they come home, I kiss them. Both of them. ‘Cuz they are mine!” he fumes, grass green eyes shimmering with tears when he stomps to the door, tan Vans squeaking on the ground.

The speedster sighs, getting up. “You insulted our boyfriend… I can't…. We're leaving.” he mutters, fixing his dusty green flannel and following you outside. 

Frowning, you watch Sebastian kick the ground angrily, grunting as he grits his teeth. “Seb! Sebastian!” you call out, stalking towards him. A huff escapes him and he turns, gazing at the two of you with watery eyes. “Seb… what Joe said… that's not true, okay?” you mumble, reaching up to cup his face; he sniffles, rolling his eyes.

“We love you so much.” Barry hums, brushing Sebastian's thick locks off his forehead, hand on the small of your back. “It wouldn't be the same without our gay boyfriend, you know?” he chuckles, smiling sheepishly. “Y/N and I were missing something before you came….” he trails off, hearing you hum. 

Sebastian smirks, pressing his palm against the back of your hand, fluttering his long eyelashes. “Yeah! And we love coming home, right, Barr?” you muse; the speedster nods. “Cuz you're so into your class work; with your laptop on your lap and only wearing boxers and hair in your eyes…” you sigh, adjusting your black half sweater.

A little giggle comes from Barry. “And on your breaks… I like when you sing at the top of your lungs.” he laughs, resting his chin on your shoulder. Sebastian scoffs, turning his head to the side. “We love you, Bas.”

“I love you guys…” the Warbler grins, scrunching his nose. “Okay, now you kiss me.” he orders in a small voice, pointing at you. Smiling, you lean up, pecking his lips softly. “Okay, now you.” Sebastian mutters in the same way, gesturing to Barry; which he kisses. “Okay, now each other.” he waves his hands between the two of you. Barry raises an eyebrow. “I like seeing you two kiss.” he shrugs.

You roll your eyes, “I like seeing you when I get home, but I'm not this bad…” you giggle, kissing your tall boyfriend. Well, one of them...


	12. A Nice Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy have a dream about you

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

 

Soft moans invite you into the apartment, making you crinkle your eyebrows. Toeing off your shoes, you shrug your jacket to your hands, letting it fall to the floor. “Mmm… love you Y/N…” Barry mumbles into the pillow, face scrunched in concentration. “You feel...sssss’good…” His hips buck up as you enter the bedroom, hard on defined in his dark gray boxers.

“Yeah...yes, princess…” Sebastian smirks, eyelashes spread against his freckled cheeks. Covering your mouth, your fingers work on the button of your maroon ripped skinny jeans, eyeing the way your boyfriends bare chests rise and fall. “Girl...you so sexy...damn.” he grunts, hand resting over the waistband of his striped boxer briefs.

Stripping out of your white blouse, you climb on the bed, hands creeping up their hairy legs. Barry sucks in a breath, squeezing his eyelids tighter, while Sebastian coos out a little ‘ooo’, grinning. Biting your lip, you place your palms over their dicks, feeling how hard they are.

The speedster’s bright eyes snap open, gasping at the sudden contact. You wink, sneaking your fingers into his boxers, wrapping your hand around him. “Y/N…” Barry groans loudly, waking up his boyfriend. The Warbler blinks, focusing his eyes on you, patting slightly. “I wa...wanna be inside you.” he continues, thrusting up in your hand.

Slapping the other boy, Sebastian squints. “No. I want to. You got to last time.” he frowns, kicking off his boxers to the end of the bed. Barry slaps him back. “Oh, you wanna go, B? You wanna go?” he bites, glaring at the superhero. “Need I remind you of Dalton fight club-”

“Both of you can be.” you suggest seductively, sitting on your knees. With a throaty moan, Barry nods.

In a quick second, you're suddenly on top of Sebastian, hands set firmly on his chest; Barry kneels behind you, condom already on, dick barely grazing your ass. “Aw...why am I on the bottom?” Sebastian whines, sand colored locks fanning across the pillowcase.

At the same time, you and Barry roll your eyes. You sink down onto the Warbler’s cock, making him gasp, gripping the sheets. “Don't complain, you love bottoming- oh!” you shout, feeling Barry enter from behind. “Warn me next time, Barr…” you shiver, adjusting to his length.

“Sorry, babe…” he mutters, rocking his hips slowly. Groaning, you lean down, breasts pressed to Sebastian's toned chest, making him whine. Barry follows your movements, hooking his chin over your shoulder while thrusting. When he gets close enough, he captures the Warbler’s lips with his, sucking.

Sebastian moans into the kiss, tongue dipping into his boyfriend’s mouth as he bucks his hips. Hissing, you grind down on Barry's dick, causing him to groan, biting the other boy’s lip. “Oh my god… “ you whimper, bouncing when the speedster starts vibrating. “Ugh… Barr, Seb… I'm gonna cum…” you whine, tossing your head back to lean on Barry's shoulder.

“Cum, princess… cum, girl. Please…” Sebastian begs, cock twitching when your walls tighten around him. Grabbing a handful of his thick hair, you let out a moan before Barry cums, face hidden in your back. “Jesuschrist…” he whispers as one word, cumming at the same time you do.

Hot and sticky, the three of you carefully tumble to the mattress, breathing heavily. Barry giggles, kissing his girlfriend then boyfriend. “That was nice to wake up to… right, Bas?” he hums, curling his arms around your waist.

Sebastian frowns, scooting that he's now in the middle. “Better.”


	13. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Barry had a kid in Flashpoint...as for Sebastian...

“We should have a baby.”

“No.”

“But, think about it, babes, we could have a little Y/N or little Bas or little me wa-”

“No.” Sebastian presses, crossing his arms over his black and white barcode tank top, fingers gripping his biceps. His mossy green eyes glare between you and the speedster, silver necklace dangling just below his pecs. “I don’t want a kid, okay?” he frowns, huffing out a breath of air, causing the necklace to move.

When you notice Barry’s shoulders slump, you bite your lip, mindlessly playing with faded purple ‘good vibes’ shirt. Sighing, you sit on your legs, placing your palms on your knees. “Seb, you know Barr really wants a baby…” you start, unsure of where you are going to say next. “But we don’t wanna upset you…” you gesture with your hands; Barry nods.

A frustrated grunt escapes the Warbler. “Then baby me!” he sneers, light blue boxers swinging against his thighs when he moves. Barry’s eyes widen at your boyfriend as he goes into a coughing fit. “Don’t get to choked up there, B.” Sebastian sneers in a dry tone. “If you guys want a baby…” he gestures to himself.

Sucking in a breath, Barry clutches the end of his red shirt, pulling it so the undone buttons at the top show more of his pale skin. “I really want a baby, Sebastian! I have since Flashpoint.” he all but whines, scrunching his eyebrows together as he leans forward, hands clasped together. Oh no, he brought that up; you rub your forehead. Here comes the argument....

“You mean the place where I wasn’t with you and Y/N?” Sebastian bites, necklace heaving with his chest. Barry frowns, suddenly feeling guilty when you mumble a little ‘Seb…’. “You two had a baby...without me… I wasn’t even-” he laughs bitterly, “I wasn’t even in the picture.” he shrugs, looking at you with sad eyes.

Standing up, you cup his sun kissed cheek, thumb gently brushing underneath his eyelid. “But, you are now.” you mutter, knowing Barry is behind you. “I love you so much. It’s not the same without you.” Barry hums in agreement. “And if you really don’t want to have a baby... well, we’ll figure it out. Okay?” you ask, brushing back the strands of his light brown hair, watching his lips twitch.

A soft breath escapes the speedster’s pink lips. “I’m sorry, Bas, I just…. Thought it’d be nice, you know?” Barry grabs his waist, sandwiching you between the two tall boys. “But, if you don’t want kids, Y/N and I… We’ll take care of it; we’ll take care of you.” he mutters as you sneak your hand up Sebastian’s tank top, fingers grazing the skin of his back.

Sebastian bites down on his lower lip hard, tilting his head back, adam’s apple bobbing. “Mmm... daddy… princess… please take care of me.” he pouts, batting his eyelashes; Barry and you suck in a breath.


	14. Baby Talk (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Barry take care of Sebastian

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

 

The fabric of Sebastian’s black and white barcode tank top cards through Barry’s fingers. You pull at his silver necklace at the same time, winking. “Come on, baby boy. Daddy and I are gonna take of you.” you mutter, watching Barry peel off the tank top. The long necklace hits his tight abs as he whines, full eyelashes fanning against his cheeks.

Chuckling deeply, the speedster races the both of you the room, landing on the king sized bed, hovering over his boyfriend. Grinning brightly at Sebastian, you stroke his cheek, knowing your shirt is already off. Speedster perk. “Tell daddy what you want, baby boy.” Barry orders, using his ‘superhero’ voice, “Do you want my cock while baby girl blows you?” he coos, making you moan; his pale fingers dance down your back. “She does.” he smirks.

“Yes, daddy!” Sebastian whines, arching his body. You wait for Barry to reposition the three of you, knees digging into the mattress. The Warbler pants, standing on his knees in front of you, light blue boxers tossed aside. Leaning down, you wrap your lips around his dick, smirking when you hear matching gasps. “Ugh...pr-princess… Daddy, I-I don’t think I can-” he grunts, bare chest making his necklace rise and fall.

Bobbing your head, you bat your eyelashes at the two boys, swirling your tongue around the base. Barry presses the palms of his hands to Sebastian’s pecs, hearing the college boy groan, feeling you hollow your cheeks. “I’m gonna do it now, baby boy. I want you to look at baby girl when I do. Do you understand daddy?” the speedster purrs, dark forest green eyes gazing between the both of you.

Sucking in a shallow breath, Sebastian nods, whimpering when you flick your tongue over the head, hands against his thighs. Already prepared, Barry enters his boyfriend, palm running down Sebastian’s chest, resting on the back of your hand. “D-daddy, move. Move now before I cum.” he pants, gritting his teeth, hips bucking.

Barry gets the message, rocking against him, nipping at the back of his neck. Sweaty and sticky, Sebastian’s sandy dirty blond locks mat to his forehead, and he trails his hand to your hair, pulling while his ass stretches. You moan, lips vibrating, sending him over the edge. “Cum, baby.” Barry bites, tugging at the Warbler’s necklace.

With a loud yelp, Sebastian cums in you, light green orbs rolling. “Y/N...Daddy…” he whimpers, feeling your lips pull away. After cumming, Barry pants, squeezing your hand while his chin hooks over Sebastian’s shoulder. You smirk up at them, wiping the corner of your mouth. Sebastian swallows, “I...could get used to being babied…” he muses, brushing his bangs off his forehead.

“You’ll always be our baby, Seb.” you grin, pecking his lips, tangling your hand in your necklace. “And… Barr’s daddy kink will only grow.” you and Sebastian snicker, watching the speedster blush.


	15. Running Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry surprises you and Sebastian

“Why am I here? I want to sleep, Y/N.” Sebastian grumbles, crossing his arms over his oversized gray and red Dalton hoodie. All that you can do is shrug. You honestly don’t know why Barry wanted the two of you in the living room. Sebastian sighs, swaying his hips as he enters the room, stopping abruptly. “Why are you here?” he sneers, squinting at Barry, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

Biting your lip, you grab Sebastian’s hand, chunky gray sweater sleeves at your knuckles. “Seb…” you whisper, shaking your head. Staring at the speedster, you breathe back a sigh. “What, um, what are you…” you trail off, unsure about what you’re even asking. The three of you…are in a rocky spot right now; mainly Sebastian is angry at Barry. It’s a long story.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Barry pulls iPhone from his tan jacket pocket, placing it on the table next to him. “I want to show…tell, you guys something.” he says awkwardly, watching his boyfriend roll his eyes. “Just…please listen?” he begs, voice full of hope.

You squeeze Sebastian’s lanky hand, sitting down on the couch with him. He huffs, crossing his legs, black short shorts stopping just above his mid thigh. Barry sucks in a breath before tapping on the screen. “Can’t say how the days will unfold… Can’t change what the future may hold.” he sings, smiling sadly at the two of you. “But I want you in it, every hour, every minute…”

Nibbling on your lip, you peak at Sebastian with watery eyes. The Warbler has his set and glazed eyes that focus on your boyfriend. “This world can race by far too fast… Hard to see while its all flying past,” Barry hums, voice going slightly higher, walking towards the two of you, hands in his pockets. “But it’s clear now… When you’re standing here now… I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me.”

A small broken laugh escapes your mouth when Barry cups your cheek in his hand, doing the same to Sebastian. Sebastian sniffles, blinking back tears, brown locks dangling in his eyes. “All I wanna do is come running home to you, come running home to you…” Barry grins, water in his bright green eyes. “And all my life, I promise to, keep running home to you… keep running home, home to you…” he sings, shaking his head, thumb brushing your cheeks.

That’s when Sebastian breaks. Ugly sobs pop out of him and he covers his mouth with his sweatshirt sleeve, knowing he’s going to make you cry too. And you do; holding onto Barry’s wrist while he continues. “And I could see it, right from the start, right from the start!” he belts out, peering at Sebastian. “That you would be my, light in the dark, light in the dark…You gave me no other choice, but to love you…” he cries, tears dripping off his cheeks.

At this point, your eyes are bloodshot and the music can barely be heard over Sebastian loud sobs. Barry swallows, grinning at both of you. “All I wanna do is come running home to you, come running home to you… And all my life, I promise to,” he pushes Sebastian’s hair from his puffy eyes. “Keep running home to you… keep running home, home to you…” he muses, rubbing noses with you.

You cry out, squeezing both of their hands. A shy smile creeps on the speedster’s face. “Can’t say how the days will unfold, can’t change what the future may hold.” he puts his hand in his pocket as the Warbler sucks in a shaky breath, sobbing harder. “But I want you in it, every hour, every minute…” he finishes the song, plucking a tiny box from his pocket. Barry stares at you two with teary mossy green eyes.

“N-no, you-you can’t- pr-opose” Sebastian says through sobs, voice muffled by his sweatshirt sleeve. “I l-look like shit now….”

“I do too…” you sniffle, drying your eyes.

Barry shakes his head, kissing you then Sebastian, getting down on one knee. “No, you look beautiful. You two always look beautiful… “ he compliments softly, “Y/N Y/L/N, Sebastian Smythe,” he starts, popping the top of the box off. Inside is two rings, one is a simple gold band and the other is silver with a small diamond. “Will you marry me?”

You nod your head, tears running down your cheek. “Yes! Yes!” you laugh, kissing him sweetly before he puts the diamond ring on your finger.

Smiling widely, Barry turns to his boyfriend. Sebastian blinks, sniffling as he fixes his growing hair behind his ear. “Bas?” he asks hopefully, furrowing his eyebrows.

Unexpectedly, the Warbler grabs Barry’s neck, forcing him into a kiss. “Of course.” he breathes, letting the gold band slide on his long finger. He turns to you, pressing his lips to yours. “Now I’ll be your gay husband.” he giggles.


	16. Running Home To You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

Sebastian gulps, straightening out his tie in the mirror. It’s like the one he used to wear back at Dalton. Except, instead of performing at sectionals or regionals, it’s his wedding day. Blaine brought Kurt and a few other Warblers, along with yours and Barry’s friends. “How do they look? Are they gorgeous? I mean,” he scoffs, “Who am I kidding? Of course they are. How many minutes do I have?” he rambles, spinning on the heel of his shiny black dress shoe.

Raising his hands, Blaine chuckles, looking back at his husband. Originally, Barry was a bit wary of having Blaine at the wedding (“He looks exactly like Music Meister; just with more hair gel!”), but after coaxing the speedster warmed up. “Woah there, Seb, we were actually coming to get you.” he chuckles, nodding his head. “Come on.”

With one final check of his hair, which he brushes behind his ear, he straightens his tie, following the pair to the hall. Pressing his hands to his black slacks, Sebastian inhales, stopping at the doors. They had figured Barry would be at the alter, then he would enter, followed by you. Squaring his shoulders, he sees Blaine and Kurt push the doors open; everybody stands up. Slowly, he pads down the aisle with Joe, tears hiding in his eyes as the music plays.

Joe smiles when they get to the end, nodding at his son before standing to the side. With a breath of air, Barry takes one of his fiance’s hands, grinning from ear to ear. “You look so handsome!” he giggles quietly, leaning towards his face.

“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself, B.” Sebastian whispers, tugging on one of the speedsters lapels, chucking at the little Flash symbol pinned on. He’s about to say more, but the music starts up again, so he stands up straighter, placing his hands in front of him.

The doors reopen and you emerge, holding onto (whoever’s) forearm. Your sparkly white dress cascades behind you as you walk, nervously peering at your friends. Sebastian slaps Barry’s chest; both of their mouths hanging open. Blushing, you step in front of the two men, wobbling slightly in your silver heels.

They both reach out to steady you, grinning. “You look…” Barry trails off, sucking in a breath, green eyes shimmering with tears.

“Amazing.” Sebastian finishes.

 

*TIME SKIP: BROUGHT TO YOU BY WALLY WEST*

 

“Barry, Y/N, from the moment I met you two, I knew I was in love. I’ve always thought I’d marry a man and settle down and shit…” the Warbler laughs dryly, “In a way, I still am, but in addition to a wonderful man,” he smirks at Barry, turning to you, “I scored an absolutely gorgeous woman as well.” he beams, “And, the two of you make me better; you make me feel loved, wanted. I vow to make you both feel loved until my last breath- Y/N, please stop crying, you’re making me cry.” Sebastian chuckles, wiping his eyes.

You sniffle, waving your hand in front of your face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” you breathe, swallowing harshly as Barry rubs your arm. “Oh, is it my turn now?” you pant, looking around; people laugh quietly and Sebastian nods. “Okay, okay, um,” you swallow, trying to get ahold of yourself. “Boys, my beautiful boys,” you grin at them, “I love you more than the entire multiverse. You both are the complete opposites, and sometimes you get on my nerves, but at the end of the day, I wouldn’t change a thing. It’s not the same without the two of you.”

“Barry, I’ve loved you from the start. You’re so full of light and everything pure in the world and you let me be apart of that. When we need you, you’re there in a flash.” you pun, watching him wipe the corner of his eye, chuckling softly. “And Sebastian,” you turn to him, “Ever since you entered our lives, it’s been an adventure. Over time I began to love you. I learned how passionate you are and hardworking…” He sobs into his hand. “I remember the first time I needed you… You sang to me when Barry left… Your Song. That was the moment I knew I loved you.” you pout, trying not to break. “My vow is to always be there when you need me.” you swallow.

Biting his lip as the audience claps, Barry inhales, rubbing Sebastian’s back. “Hey, I still need to go.” he laughs, watching Sebastian get himself together, nodding. “Erm, well, Y/N, Bas, I’m not the best with words. I tend to ramble and get ahead of myself and make everyone awk-” Sebastian coughs. “-ward… Like now, heh.” he laughs quietly, “Anyway, you guys… are the loves of my life. Y/N, you had my heart right from the start. And, Bas, I know I wasn’t with you until after Flashpoint, but, god, I’m so glad we found you. The two of you are the lights of my life and… I’m so happy to have you.” he grins, “I vow to protect you whatever the circumstance; both of you.”

You sniffle, drying your eyes as Sebastian gulps his tears. As if practiced, Joe hands all of you the rings. You go first, picking up the gold band and turning. The Warbler cracks a smirk, eyeing how you slip the ring on his finger, kissing him. It’s salty because of how much he’s crying and you suck on his lip softly, pulling away. Then, Sebastian, through sobs, picks up the silver band, sliding it on Barry’s finger. They share a kiss, much like yours and Sebastian’s, before Barry is smiling at you. You hold your hand out, eyeing the way the speedster hesitates.

Thumbing the diamond, Barry grabs Sebastian’s hand, placing it on his. A little sob escapes the Warbler when they put the ring on your finger together. Both men kiss you as the audience cheers. Now, you are Mrs. Y/N Allen-Smythe.


	17. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their honeymoon.

WARNING: Smut (threesome)

 

“Hel-lo Rome!” Sebastian grins, hopping off of Barry to stand next to you, flicking his aviator sunglasses down. Giggling, you pick up your suitcase, light blue jean sleeveless shirt flowing at your pink short shorts. “What do you wanna do next, Y/N/N? B?” he asks, making a complete 360 to face you two, cream button down swaying against his toned chest.

Barry laughs, searching through his bag for the map. He knows he packed it… “You know, I think we should check into the hotel first, Seb.” you giggle, taking his hand in yours. “Then we can go explore… Right, Barr?” you smile at one of your husbands, standing on your tip toes, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. The former Warbler squints up at the sky, peering around the city, sandy blond locks flying back.

Quickly, the speedster snaps a photo of the two loves, grinning from ear to ear. This is so going to be his lock screen. “We’ll speed to the hotel and figure out what we’re doing, yeah?” he confirms, earning hums in agreement. “Okay, great. Who’s first?” he beams.

 

*TIME SKIP*

 

Sebastian lays on his back, propping himself up on his elbows, making indents in the king sized bed. “Baaaabes…. Your husband is waiting…” he pouts, leaning his head on his shoulder, strands of hair falling in his lime green orbs. You step out of the bathroom, completely naked, racing over and jumping on him. He gasps, falling backwards on the mattress. “Ah, there’s my beautiful wife!” he smirks, feeling you pop the buttons of his lightweight shirt as his hands fly to your waist. “Oh, husbaaaannd…. We’re starting…” he giggles, moving his hands to your ass.

In a flash, Barry hovers over the both of you, shaking his head, watching Sebastian flip you over, changing positions. You laugh, hooking your legs around his waist. “You love getting to call us that, don’t you?” Barry chuckles, removing the only piece of clothing off his boyf- husband. His husband and wife. A little squeal escapes him. “You’re my husband! And you’re my wife!” he laughs, “This is a dream!”

With a broad smile, you nod in response, bringing your hand up to your face. Yup, you still got a ring on your finger. “You know… this will be our first time having sex married…” you muse, watching matching smiles appear on their faces. “Okay, fuck me so we can go get food.” you deadpan, making your husbands chuckle.

Barry guides Sebastian into you, biting down on his bottom lip hard. A loud moan passes Sebastian’s lips when he enters you, hands grabbing your breasts. “I love hearing the both of you moan…” the speedster sighs, slowly entering his husband. Sebastian sucks in a breath, hair in his eyes; you run your hands down his abs, groaning. “Fuck, Bas… How are you so tight?” Barry grunts, rocking his hips. “We… I thought Y/N fucked you with the strap before the wedding day…”

The Warbler scoffs, thrusting into you at a steady pace, hissing when your nails dig into his pale toned chest. “She did.” he smirks, “I’m just t-ight because you’re bigger…” Sebastian mumbles, snapping his hips back and forth, creating a knot in your stomach.

“Ugh, Seb… I haven’t…had you in forever…” you pant, grinding your hips to his. Barry groans, hiding his short hair in between Sebastian’s shoulder blades. The college boy bucks his lower body, earning a gasp from you; he whimpers at the feeling of Barry’s dick vibrating inside of him. “You two…are gods…” you breathe, tugging at Sebastian’s hair.

Without warning, Barry cums in Sebastian. “Arg… Bas! Y/N/N!” he shouts, sweat dripping down his temples. Groaning, you squeeze your eyes shut as your orgasm hits you, breasts shaking. “B-Bas, you gotta cum, babe. Cum for Y/N.” Barry encourages, nipping at his husband’s ear, voice barely above a whisper.

Whining, Sebastian gropes your boobs, thick eyebrows furrowed together. The cool metal ring makes you shudder. With one more thrust, the Warbler fills up the condom, curses echoing off the hotel walls. Breathing heavily, you slowly push his longish hair off his forehead, grinning. “Next time you’ll be in Barry.” you promise.

“Okay, I’m- I’m good with whatever…” Sebastian says in a hushed tone, pulling out of you. “Can we nap now? I need a nap after that…” he mumbles, flopping face first next to you, making you giggle.

Barry giggles too, laying on the other side of you. “I love my wife and husband…”


	18. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves taping.

a/n: i have an e2barry request; i’ll do it tomorrow, i just HAD to write this

WARNING: Smut (threesome, kinky)

“Can you fuck him with the strap while I watch?” Sebastian asks, focusing the camera on your perfect waist while you peel the tank top off. Slowly, he darts to your face, seeing the glare you’re giving him. “What? You know I love watching!” he says defensively, turning the camera on Barry’s abs. “I’ve been such a good college boy…” he pouts, stepping towards his husband.

Abruptly, the Warbler presses his lips to Barry’s, tangling a hand behind his head. Barry notices that the camera’s angled down now. Oh that sneaky- “Bas!” he scolds, covering his manhood as Sebastian and you giggle. “Not funny.” he huffs, climbing onto the bed. You jump on top of him, knees on the sides of his legs. “We aren’t using th- don’t. Don’t give me that look.” he grumbles, pointing at your pout. “The strap is for Sebastian when I’m not here.”

“Yeah, but-”

“It doesn’t have to be just for me, you know.” Sebastian grins, plopping in a seat next to the bed, refocusing the camera on you two. Sighing, the speedster puts the strap on you, flopping down on his back, short locks bouncing. “Yeeeaaah! That’s my husband and wife!” he cheers, shifting the angle of the camera on his crotch. “Look, I’m already hard… Okay, get on with it, babes.” he bites, palming himself.

Both of you roll your eyes. Steadying yourself on your knees, taking ahold of the strap. “You sure this is okay, Barr?” you ask, biting your lip. After a minute, Barry peeks at Sebastian with the camera, then back at you, grabbing your breasts and nodding. “O-kay! Fuck!” you hiss, groaning when his thumb flicks across your nipples.

Slowly, you push the plastic dick inside Barry, making a blissful gasp drop off his lips. Sebastian groans from his spot, gripping himself hard, pumping up and down. “Move, move, move.” Barry repeats breathlessly, bare toned chest rising and falling rapidly. You obey, snapping your hips back and forth, making both your husbands whimper. “Y/N! Oh my god!” he pants, pushing his face into the pillow.

You smirk, tossing a wink at Sebastian while you grab Barry’s dick. The speedster grunts, thrusting up into your hand. “Y/N…Fuck, you’re so hot!” Sebastian shouts, bucking into his own fist, watching Barry firmly grasp your boobs. His thumb brushes the tip of his cock as he tries to keep the camera steady. A low, throaty moan escapes his plump pink lips when he squeezes the base, continuing to pump. “Babe, babe, babe, do- ah, do the thing with your thumb… Then you’ll cum with me, right, B? We’ll cum because of our wife?” he swallows, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

Thrusting hard into him, you copy Sebastian, flicking your thumb across Barry’s dick. His mossy green eyes widen, adam’s apple bobbing. “Cum, daddy.” you purr into his ear, earning matching moans from the boys. Sebastian yelps, throwing his head back as his hand becomes sticky with his cum.

Barry pants, letting go as you thrust again, body vibrating slightly. His abs are covered in sweat and he peeks up at you with hooded eyes, light brown hair matted to his forehead. “Was that good?” he slurs, grinning sleepily. You giggle, nodding as you undo the strap. “Good. What about you Bas?” he asks, flopping his head to the side to gaze at your husband.

“This is-” Sebastian gulps, pointing to the camera, “This is definitely going in my ‘when horny’ file.”


	19. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry's acting different.

WARNING: Smut (threesome), angst

When you and Barry come home to Sebastian singing, you know something’s wrong. “Our story's old, older than the wind…” Padding into the living room, your heart drops. Sebastian sits on the couch, green eyes staring dully out the window, knees pulled to his black V-neck. “It's been decided for years…” As his voice gets higher, his eyes close, head tilting to the side, thick brown locks following. “How can we pretend...That we all know just how it's gonna end…” he sniffles, gulping.

Barry frowns at you, dropping his bag to the floor, listening intensely. “Rescue me in the middle of the ocean…” Sebastian sings, craning his neck forward, long fingers clutching his knobby knees. “Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe…” he frowns, creating lines on his forehead. “Some say, it's easier to give up on it… I say, it's time to rescue me!” he all but shouts, full of emotion.

“Is that about me?” Barry asks softly, rubbing his arm through his dark green henley. Snapping to reality, the former Warbler’s eyes dart to you, filled with sadness. This is killing you to see him like this.

Sebastian turns back to the window, putting his chin on his hairy knees. “You don’t even touch me.” he mutters, mouth barely moving. You bite back tears, playing with the end of your cream tank top. “I know you fuck Y/N when I leave. You don’t want me watching. It’s been like that for weeks.” he says in a bland tone. “Y/N only fucks me when you’re gone; you don’t want to be there… it hurts. I wanna love you but you won’t let me.” he bites, whipping his head towards where you stand.

Sucking in a breath, you wait for Barry to respond. The speedster zips to his boyfriend, standing him up. “Then... will you let me show you th-that I love you?” he questions, voice uneven and gravely. Sebastian glances back at you, before nodding, feeling hands on his biceps. “A-are you pre-prepared?”

Hurt flashes in Sebastian’s eyes. “I always am.” he says in a broken tone, lip quivering. “You-you know I always am… Why are you acting so different?” he cries, gazing at you with teary orbs. Your heart shatters. “Why are you acting so different?!” he repeats in a harsher way, pushing Barry’s chest. “Why?!” Sebastian yells, shoving the speedster again, tears staining his pale cheeks.

You quickly step in between the two of them, hands pressed to the Warbler’s V-neck. “Sebastian! That’s enough!” you scold, shaking your head. Suddenly, you’re in the bedroom, wind blowing your hair. Your bare back is pressed to the mattress; Sebastian hovers over you, sniffling while he looks behind him.

Barry kneels behind his boyfriend, completely naked. He grabs the boy’s hips, mouth attaching to his pale shoulder. “I-I’m gonna fuck you while you f-fuck Y/N, okay?” he blushes, gulping when Sebastian nods.

Sebastian slides his dick into you, making you gasp, curling the charcoal sheets in your fists. Sniffling, he begins rocking his hips with yours, long fingers grasping your boobs. Inhaling, Barry wraps an arm around the Warbler’s abs, guiding himself into his boyfriend. Sebastian hisses, shutting his eyes as he continues moving between the two of you.

A gasp escapes your lips, watching Sebastian’s longish locks fall from behind his ear. He gyrates his hips with Barry’s at a steady pace, squeezing your breasts as he moans, sweat forming on his chest. Barry vibrates while thrusting, cumming with a loud yelp. Sebastian’s mouth drops open, snow white eyelids screwing shut and you groan, knot forming.

Barry rocks one more time, making the two of you cum at the same time. Panting, you brush Sebastian’s hair back after he lays down. The speedster sits on his heels, eyes wide, chest heaving. “Barry… you okay, love?” you ask, furrowing your eyebrows.

Slowly, he picks his head up, locking eyes with both of you. “That was my first time being with a man…” Barry whispers, making Sebastian blink, craning his neck forward.

“B, what’re you talking about? We’ve done it bef-”

“No, we haven’t. I wasn’t even with you until I woke up with Y/N and you one day.”


	20. Another Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go to work.

The three of you walk into the CCPD at the same time. Sebastian spins on the heel of his shiny dress shoe, facing the two of you. "What do you think, babes? Buttoned or no?" he mutters, smirking, thumb pressed against the buttons of his dark blue suit jacket. His gold ring spins slightly when he places his palm flat to his abdomen.

Biting your lip, you unbutton his suit jacket, straightening his tie before peering at Barry. He nods, pouting approvingly. “Unbuttoned.” you confirm, smiling up at the Warbler. “But don't be afraid to button it; assert your dominance.” you add, handing him a brown bag. “And I made you lunch.” you beam, pecking his freckled cheek, smoky gray blouse swaying against your chest. 

“Yeah...how am I supposed to ‘assert my dominance’ when you put,” Sebastian pauses, pulling out an item from the bag and showing the two of you. “Squeezable applesauce in my lunch?” he asks, lips set in a tight line, thick eyebrows raised. A little blush appears on your cheeks. 

Barry shrugs, moving his head slightly. “I'll eat it.” he mumbles, stretching his arm out, dark red flannel scrunched at his elbows. You furrow your eyebrows at him, blinking. You put five of them in his lunch! “I actually need it, Y/N. My blood sugar is low…” he explains in a hushed voice, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Knock yourself out, B.” Sebastian smirks, tossing the lime green applesauce packet to the speedster. He laughs at your tiny frown, leaning down to peck your lips. “I love you, wifey.” he grumbles against your lips, rubbing his nose with yours. Sebastian stands up straighter, slumping his shoulders when he sees his husband. “Really, Barry?”

The speedster swallows the applesauce, bright green eyes darting between you and him. Uncharacteristically slow, Barry removes the small nozzle from his mouth. “What, you said I could have it! He said I could have it, right?!” he directs at you, plump lips parted. The top buttons of his flannel flop open, revealing his light gray t-shirt.

“Yes, honey.” you giggle, rolling your eyes as someone calls for Mr. Allen-Smythe. Squealing, you pat Sebastian's chest excitedly. “That's you!” you grin, fixing his tie, “At least, I think it's you…” you pout, presses the band of your ring on his white dress shirt. 

The college boy peeks behind shoulder, nodding to the older man. “Yeah.” he breathes, corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “I can't wait to say, ‘no, you're out of order!’.” he says firmly, pointing his finger in the air, eyes squinted. Barry snorts, shaking his head. “Anyway, love you, babes.” Sebastian muses, turning his cheek.

You grin, placing a kiss on the little mole on his cheekbone. Barry copies your motion, nodding towards the lawyer. “We love you too! Good luck, Bas!” the speedster calls after your husband, sighing when he enters the small room. “Hey, baby, you wanna get pizza for dinner?” he asks you, looking down as he squashes the applesauce packet, trying to get everything.

Taking a step in your black heels, you place your hands on your hips, above your dress pants, pouting. “Depends. Is it gonna be from Coast City?” you ask hopefully; he hums, nodding. “Then, yes.”


	21. Rescue Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reveals the truth.

WARNING: Hella angsty

 

“No, we haven’t. I wasn’t even with you until I woke up with Y/N and you one day.” Barry admits, frowning at the both of you. Sebastian squints, sitting up straighter, blankets pooling around his tiny waist, hand touching yours. “After my dad died, I went back in time and saved my parents, creating an alternate universe called Flahpoint.” he gulps, looking down at his hands, chest heaving. “In Flashpoint, Y/N and I were together…” he smiles shyly, “We had a baby, too…”

A little gasp escapes from Sebastian’s mouth and he grips your hand, eyes fogged up. You frown, crossing your legs underneath the blankets. “But, I was losing my powers.” Barry continues, covering his dick with one hand, shifting his ass on his heels. “So, I ran back in time and stopped myself from saving my mom, thinking everything would go back to the way it was…” he gulps, “When I came to the present timeline, I woke up between the two of you…” he finishes, peering through his thick eyelashes.

Covering your mouth, you shut your eyes, holding the gray sheet to your bare chest. What he just said…you can’t believe this! “So you’ve been pretending the whole time?!” Sebastian fumes, sitting on his knees. You watch the speedster nod. “You’ve been pretending the whole time?!” he repeats, shoving Barry backwards.

Barry tumbles off the bed, landing on his ass before standing up. His lime green eyes widen an inch at you. Tears drip off Sebastian’s cheeks as he climbs off the bed, abandoning your hand. “I can’t believe you…” you whisper when Sebastian slams the door to the bathroom. “Why didn’t you tell us?” you ask, frowning at him.

“I…you were so happy…” Barry says in a small voice. A silver necklace slides from under the door, making your heart drop. “What’s that?” the speedster asks.

“The necklace we got him for his birthday…with our initials…” you sniffle. “You should have at least told us; told Sebastian.” you glare, sliding off the bed, padding towards the bathroom. Hesitantly, you knock on the door. “Sebby…it’s me.” you whisper, hearing the lock unlatch. Carefully, you slip in, crossing your arms over your exposed chest.

Sebastian wipes his eyes, lips set in a tight frown. “I wasn’t with you guys… He was just pretending!” he shouts, waving his hand before cradling his head with his pointer finger and thumb. “The whole time!” he adds, “That’s why he wouldn’t touch me! He didn’t know me!” he screams, loud enough for Barry to hear, pale chest moving rapidly. Sebastian runs his hands through the hair, tucking it behind his ears, palms pressed to his neck. “What- how is that supposed to make me feel? I’m not… I’m not even sure if we’re boyfriends anymore!”

Cupping his sun kissed cheeks, you press your lips to his, trying to calm the Warbler down. “Of course you’re still my boyfriend, Bas.” Barry cries, resting his forehead against the wood door. “You and Y/N are my boyfriend and girlfriend! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; I was afraid that-that both of you would leave! I love you, Bas. I love you just like I love Y/N-”

The Warbler flings the door open, sucking in a breath, making the indents of his collarbone more prominent. He takes a step towards Barry, jaw set. “You’re an idiot!” Sebastian spits, pulling the speedster’s chest before grabbing his face and kissing him harshly. “I’m still pissed.” he clarifies, grabbing your arm to get you in the middle. “But I love you both…”


	22. Snappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future: after Iris dies, Barry is different towards you and Sebastian.

The speedster slumps on the couch, staring blankly at the cream wall. His long hair just touches the corners of his lips and his head hangs low. “Barry, come on, you gotta get up. At least go sleep.” Sebastian frowns, tugging the hood of his vibrant blue ‘all day, everyday’ sweatshirt.

Padding out of the bedroom, you walk toward the Warbler, pinching his ass slightly. He jumps a little, glaring while you stand in front of Barry. Your husband peeks up at you through the gapes of his dirty locks, cheeks ghostly pale. Ever so slowly, you push his hair off his forehead, pulling it into a clump.

Sebastian watches you remove the black hair tie from your wrist, wrapping it around his locks, making a small bun. Oh, that’s hot. The speedster squints at you, grabbing your waist. “Seb, come here, I have an idea.” you call out, trailing your pointer finger across the light scruff on his chin.

Pulling Barry from the couch, you grab Sebastian’s hand, dragging the both of them into the kitchen. A smirk appears on the Warbler’s face and he bolts to the fridge as you get out the bowls. “We’re making cookies, yes…” he sing songs, shaking his hips, light pink boxers swaying. “B, cookies, come on, cheer up a little?” Sebastian frowns, placing the ingredients on the table.

The black tight long sleeve shirt scrunches at the speedster’s elbows. You grin, placing the bowl in front of him. “Here, you can put all the stuff in!” you beam, fixing your (Sebastian’s) gray Dalton t-shirt so it covers the waistband of your black leggings.

Barry shakes some of the strands of his hair out of the tie. “I don’t want to.”

“B, all we’re asking is for you to-”

“I don’t want to, Sebastian!” he shouts a little louder, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning. You share a collective sigh with Sebastian, beginning to add the ingredients into the bowl. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, babe, I…” he grumbles, tugging the hair tie out; locks tumbling into his dimly lit green eyes.

This has been frequent with Barry. Ever since Iris’ death a few years ago, he often snaps at the two of you; gets mad easily… “I know.” Both of you whisper.


	23. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Barry meet Sebastian for the first time.

“No… I said half caf, half skinny, extra hot, extra whip, no foam, vanilla latte.” the tall sandy blond in front of you and Barry spits, placing the cardboard like cup on the counter in frustration. The barista takes it, sighing and staring over. “Can you like, hurry? I need to be at class tomorrow.” he mutters sarcastically under his breath, carding his fingers through his thick locks.

Barry snorts, folding his arms around his burgundy sweater that’s hidden by his tan jacket. The man peeks over his shoulder, grinning wickedly at you. “Well, aren’t you a little cutie?” he smirks, sparkling light green eyes watching you blush the shade of your pale pink sweater.

Your boyfriend clears his throat, wrapping one of his long arms around your waist. As a response, the college student spins around, top buttons on his white button down popped, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Ah, there’s two cuties, I see…” he grins, blinking as he leans back. “Good thing I’m bisexual… I’m Sebastian Smythe.” he muses.

A grin appears on your lips. “I’m Y/N and this is Barry!” you beam, smiling at the two of them. “It’s really nice meeting you, Sebastian… Did you just move to Central City?” you ask, grabbing Barry’s hand.

The Warbler clutches his new coffee, picking it up. “Yup.” Sebastian pops his lips, bringing the cup to his chest. “Going to college; studying to become a lawyer.” he says proudly, smirking at Barry’s impressed noise. “Although… don’t know that many people yet…” he cocks his head, perfectly coiffed hair bouncing.

“Well, why don’t you hang out with us?” Barry asks shyly, glancing down when Sebastian licks his smooth pamagranate pink lips.

You nod, agreeing with your boyfriend. Sighing, Sebastian glances at his coffee before fixing his hair. “Okay. But… try not to fall in love with me.” he smirks, winking at the other man.

 

*TIME SKIP*

 

The Warbler snuggles into your side, gray hoodie thrown over his slender frame. “Barry’s a good boyfriend.” he says aloud, staring at the window. “He takes care of you and he treats you right… And I don’t know how, but he’s like…” he squints up at your face, frowning. “He’s always there when you call. I’m not sure how though…”

You hum, listening to his little speech intensity. His voice is…gentle. “Sebastian…are you in love with Barry?” you ask in a calming way, watching him blush. A little smile crawls onto your face. “You are… it’s okay…” you whisper, gulping slightly. “I… think I’m in love with Barry and…you…” you admit, hearing Barry in the kitchen.

A little gasp escapes from Sebastian’s lips and he sits up, crossing his legs. His baggy black joggers hang low on his hips, showing his boxers. “You know…I lean towards men, but… I fell for you too…” he says in a blunt tone. You grin at him, scooting closer. “It’s great that we-” he raises his hands, doing air quotes, “‘Confessed our feelings’ for each other but… Barry…”

“Loves you both.” the speedster finishes, munching on his sandwich. “I mean, we can try?” he suggests; navy S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt riding up his torso, revealing his faint patch of hair below his belly button.

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he smirks at you. “He’s fast.”

“You have no idea…” you whisper, pecking the college boys’ cheek.


End file.
